Jack's Potion
by otakucat123
Summary: When Jack makes a potion that suddenly explodes in Tooth's, Bunny's, Sandman's, and his faces, everything is never the same. Warning: My Little Pony, a rainbow fluff ball, Little Jack, and a crossdresser.


**Otakucat here! I made this fanfiction a long time ago. Sorry if it's junk.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rise of the Guardians and My Little Pony**

"Wait till North sees the new potion I made!" Jack whispered while holding a beaker filled with purple liquid.

"Hi Jack!" a familiar voice says behind him. Jack turns around and smirks. "Hi Bunny, Tooth and Sandy. Look what I made!" The other Guardians lean forward to inspect the substance.

"You sure it's safe?" Bunny asked cautiously. Jack shrugged. Tooth scratched her neck nervously. "It might be dangerous. What if something happens to it?" As if on cue, the substance exploded, splattering the Guardians.

The Guardians fell on the ground as they saw stars. Jack tried to sit up and focus but all he could see was a blurry, purple Santoff Clausen. Then he noticed something was different. He looked at one hand while rubbing his eye with the other. "I'm…SMALL!" Jack's scream woke up the other spirits. Jack looked up and burst out laughing.

Bunny's fur was rainbow and really fluffy. He looked like a big fluffy rainbow ball. Tooth was a green pony with a blonde and blue mane with a tooth on her butt (My little Pony). And Sandy…oh dear. Sandy was wearing a gold dress and had long golden hair with big gold loops on his ears. Oh and did we mention his lipstick, mascara and breast? Little Jack fell back on the ground, laughing his ass off. "L-look at this! Rainbow ball, MLP, and cross dresser!" The other Guardians glared at him. Jack grabbed his staff which was twice as tall as him and knocked on North's office. The big man opened it and looked outside. Then he burst out laughing.

"W-what happened?" He gasped. Sandy made a sand image of Jack holding a beaker and a big boom. This made North laugh even harder. "S-sandy…YOU'RE A CROSS DRESSER!" Little Jack laughed at this too. "This is so AWESOME! I wish I had a camera…" Tooth galloped to Jack. "Look mister! I want you to fix this mess!" Little Jack looked at her innocently before pointing to North. "But the big man's good with potions and stuff! _He _should do it."

North coughed and looked away. "Pony is right. Jack should clean it."

"PONY?! YOU'RE A DEAD MAN, NORTH!"

North laughed and slapped his knee. Tooth smirked. "Just for that, _you _clean this and make a potion to turn us back to normal." North let out a cry.

"WHAT?!"

"C'mon little Jackie, time to take that bath!"

"NO TOOTH! I'M NOT GOOD AT POTIONS!"

"You two, Rainbow Ball and Cross dresser, follow me."

"NO! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE PONY THING!"

But Tooth was already gone. North growled and stomped the ground in frustration. "Damn little kid."

"Jack! Hold still!" Tooth complained as the boy once again began wiggling. "I can't do this." She sighed. "Not when I'm a pony. Bunny, take over."

"I can't even move when I'm a bloody ball!"

"Cross dresser?"

Sandy glared at her before pointing to his chest. Tooth rolled her eyes. "Just because you have breast doesn't mean you're a girl. Now go clean the boy!" Sandy silently sighed and threw a sand ball at Jack making him fall asleep. The pony and the rainbow ball watched in silence. "Why didn't we think of that?"

Sandy lifted Jack's body and placed it in the tub full of water. "Sandy, you have to take his clothes off." Tooth reminded him. Sandy quickly whipped around and shook his head violently. Bunny grinned. "Looks like the sandman is scared."

Soon, the cross dresser stormed out of the room. Bunny growled. "Wimp." And rolled across the bathroom.

After they had stripped little Jack from his clothes, Tooth left Bunny to wash him.

The pony sighed as she sat on the floor. "What am I going to do? I need to collect teeth…I have wings but I might be too heavy." Tooth opened her wings and fluttered two inches in the air before falling on the ground. Tooth let out a frustrated scream and tried again. This time, she stayed in the air. "Hey, these aren't my normal wings. I'm a…Pegasus!" Tooth grinned and flew in circles. "Not bad."

"Tooth!" The Pegasus looked down to see Little Jack jumping up and down. "I wanna fly!" Jack said. Tooth floated back to the ground and waited for Jack to climb on.

"Hold it, mate!" Bunny yelled from the bathroom door. He ran (ahem, rolled) into the room and grabbed Little Jack. "You tryin' to kill 'im?" Tooth looked to the ground in shame. _She _was supposed to protect Jack. _She _was supposed to be motherly. But apparently, Bunny beat her to it.

"I-I-I…oh lay off! Do you know what it's like to be a pony? There's so much stress!" Tooth complained. "I need to work!" Bunny rolled his eyes. "Get baby tooth to do it." Tooth flapped her wings frustratingly. "Hff! Baby Tooth!" Soon, the little fairy flew in. She looked at Tooth and laughed. Tooth poked a hoof at Baby Tooth's chest. "You're gonna have to do my work for today." Baby Tooth nodded, saluted and flew off.

**This is going to be the end of this story because I have NO idea what else to write. ^_^ Thanks for reading! Please Review**


End file.
